


Cold Wind Blows Away

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: December and January Spoilers, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Not really romantic, Playing in the Snow, Snowman, Wholesome, Winter, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: The Dojima family invite Yu and Rise to spend some time with them in the snow before they have to go back to the hospital the following day. It will surely be a wholesome experience for the bunch.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji
Kudos: 18





	Cold Wind Blows Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yet again! Managed to write another YuRise fic today, so hopefully this one was done just right. Anyway, please enjoy this fic, and the support is always appreciated! Thanks a bunch, truly! ^_^

It was the day after New Year’s, and the Dojima family continued to spend their little time at home before they had to return to the hospital in order to ensure that their road to recovery was met. Thankfully, the week before, they were able to celebrate Christmas with Yu and his friends. For the time being, Nanako wanted to play in the snow despite Dojima’s apprehensiveness of her body condition. Of course, Yu would be there to watch over her.

“Look, Big Bro! So much snow around!” Nanako chirped enthusiastically, immediately lying down onto the snow-filled street by their house. “I’m making a snow angel!”

“Easy there, Nanako. You don’t want to strain yourself any further.” Dojima recommended, chuckling at the sight of his daughter enjoying herself. “Say, when is she supposed to be here?”

Yu took a moment to ponder, a grin on his face, most likely thinking about the person in question. Then, he heard hurried steps from a distance, confirming his suspicions. “Right on cue.”

“Yu! Dojima-san! Nanako-chan!” Rise waved at the family, rushing herself to be by her boyfriend’s side.

“Rise-chan!” the young girl exclaimed in joy, slowly bringing herself back up.

Rise then made herself to Yu’s side, beaming at him. “Sorry for the hold up. I was helping out my grandma set up shop for the day. This time of the year tends to be quite busy for her.”

“None at all,” Yu assured her, sliding his hand into hers, their fingers interlocking automatically, “we’re just glad to have you around."

Since becoming his girlfriend, the Dojima family had welcomed Rise with open arms, often inviting her to their many outings, though it became seldom due to what happened a few months ago. Nevertheless, her presence would always spark joy for all of them, especially to her big fan Nanako. Things seem to have been better ever since they apprehended Adachi along with the threat of the fog dissipating from Inaba. 

“Thanks for joining us for today, Rise. Nothing really specially to do for the day but here’s hoping to you can enjoy yourself with us.” the detective explained as he saw Nanako walk towards Rise.

“I’m sure we’ll find something to do, no matter how big or small,” the idol pointed out as she let go of Yu’s hand, proceeding to welcome Nanako with open arms, “are you having fun in the snow, Nanako-chan?”

“Very much!” the young girl answered giddily, hugging Rise carefully before letting go as well. “Dad says that I need to watch myself so that I don't overdo it.”

“Well, your dad is right, after all. All of us miss having you two around more so than often.” Rise said, ruffling Nanako’s hair.

“I want to play in the snow as much as possible before I have to go back.” Nanako stated before her face turned slightly dejected at the thought.

Rise crouched down to Nanako’s levels, bringing her chin up in order to meet her gaze, comforting her. The idol fully understood that the younger Dojima wanted to spend time with the people that she cherished; it was something that she herself yearned for during her early days in showbiz. “It’s only temporary, Nanako-chan. When you’re back to your old and healthy self, we’ll hang out whenever you like.” 

“Hearing that makes me happy, Rise-chan.” the young girl agreed wholeheartedly, hugging her once more.

“Alright then,” Dojima interrupting, smiling at the bonding moment between Nanako and Rise, “why don’t we build that snowman that you’ve been hyping up about, dear.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Nanako realized, eyeing both Yu and Rise. “Big Bro, Rise-chan. I’m going to need your help.”

“Say no more,” Yu responded, with Rise nodding her head, “we’ll make a grand snowman that I promised to help you build.

During the harrowing hospital visit back in December that highlighted Nanako’s worst moment, Yu stood by her side, mentioning to her about the things that they still had to do such as buying that kotatsu, hanging out with their friends, going to Junes with Dojima together, or building a snowman once winter finally kicked in. Despite that gut wrenching ordeal, they were truly able to see it through.

“Great! Let’s get started!” Nanako declared loudly.

“I’ll stand by and watch,” the detective said, crossing his arms as he smirked, “let me know if you need any help.”

Later on, Nanako decided to roll up the midpart by herself while Yu and Rise rolled up the lowpart. As the pair brought the large snowball towards the young girl’s direction, the latter was in awe at the sheer size.

“Woah, Big Bro, Rise-chan! How did you get it so big?” Nanako asked, impressed by it.

“It’s called teamwork and a little bit of strength, Nanako-chan,” Rise concluded, beaming at her, “though I must say that you also did a heck of a good job.”

“Makes me feel like I’m outshining you, huh?” Yu proclaimed as he gestured towards his uncle, chuckling at his reaction.

“Hey, don’t get too ahead of yourself now. Though all of you are doing a fine job so far,” Dojima nodded his head as he walked over to them, “let me give you a hand. After all, you’re not the master of snowmen in this house yet.”

Even with some fatigue kicking in, Dojima was able to securely place the middle part on top of the lower half. The rest of the bunch were able to make a new wad of snowballs in order to decorate their snowman. However, the question remained as to what were they going to decorate it as. Everyone was pondering for ideas until Nanako had one pop out from her mind, eager to share it with the rest.

“How about we make it look like Teddie?” Nanako suggested, much to the amusement of everyone.

“Well, if your mind is set in stone, then no arguments here.” Yu commented as Rise joined alongside as well.

“That big bear is truly special to us,” Rise replied, readying up the smaller snowballs, “so, let’s give him a proper homage.” 

Dojima couldn’t help but be perplexed that his daughter wanted to create a rather unique snowman, but her happiness took precedence over anything, so he didn’t object to it in the end. It seemed that the newest mascot of Junes held a strong influence onto Nanako, humoring himself at the prospect. 

Yu and Nanako went on to decorate the snowman’s features while Rise came back with a few branches that had mittens inserted onto them respectively. After a few minutes, their snowy figure was finally created, with Nanako booming in accomplishment. 

“We did it! It’s Teddieman!” Nanako cheered in joy, happy at the fruits of their labor being paid off. “It looks so cool!”

“Gotta say, it does look a lot like Teddie,” the idol commented, intrigued at the uncanny resemblance, “too bad he isn’t here with us to see his snowy pal.”

“Most of the credit has to go to you, Nanako,” Yu stated, ruffling up his cousin’s hair a bit, grinning at her, “you yourself made it possible.”

“Wait, let me go get my camera. Just a moment, please.” Dojima said before heading back inside, taking a few moments to return with a camera on him. “Can you three get behind the snowman?”

Nanako, Yu, and Rise got behind the snowman version of Teddie, adjusting themselves a few times until Dojima cued to them that it was fine for the camera. Then, the detective proceeded to ready his camera, steadying it as the bunch conjured up bright expressions on their faces.

“Ok, in three, two, one.” Dojima counted before taking a few screenshots until it was just enough. “Nicely done, you three.”

“Thank you for helping me, Big Bro, Rise-chan, and Dad!” Nanako congratulated the rest, marveling at the Teddie figure. “I’m glad that we were able to make a snowman, especially one like Teddie!”

“Anytime, Nanako-chan,” Rise replied happily as Yu wrapped an arm around her waist, “it’s always fun whenever you’re around.”

“That’s the truth. Your Big Bro always has your back.” Yu affirmed clearly as Rise flashed a joyful look at him.

Dojima merely stood there, thankful that Nanako had such great companions despite it all. She wasn’t the same reserved girl that she was back then; amazed that in a span of close to a year that she began to improve herself for the better. It was a shame that Yu couldn’t stick around for too long, as his leaving was inevitable within the coming months, but having him around for a year was the best thing that has happened for the both of them. The detective was truly proud of his nephew. 

“Well then, we shouldn’t stick around for too long, Nanako,” Dojima suggested, making his way towards his daughter, “otherwise you’ll catch a cold.”

“Aww, ok.” the young girl sounded deflated but understood her father’s worry.

“I’ll make you some coffee,” the detective offered as he saw Nanako’s expression get excited, gesturing at the couple as well, “same goes for the both of you.”

“We wouldn’t mind,” Yu agreed, with Rise following along, “it’d be nice before Rise and I head to town for a while.”

“Can’t wait to try out your coffee again, Dojima-san.” Rise said until she felt Nanako’s hand tug at hers.

“Come on, Rise-chan! We can spend a bit more time together!” Nanako chirped giddily, dragging Rise back to the house with her in a hurry.

“Nanako is lucky to have people like you in her life,” Dojima spoke, his expression softening, “we’ll miss you, you know.”

Yu couldn’t agree more, grateful to know that his time in Inaba had left a huge impact into the lives of the Dojima family, especially to Nanako. Truth be told, if he had a chance to stay in Inaba for longer than expected, he would take it. Nonetheless, he was committed to going back home in March. That wasn’t to say that he would never see everyone ever again, as such a notion was highly preposterous.

“Well, I gotta make the best of it, huh,” Yu replied, putting his hands into his pockets, grinning at his uncle, “we should hurry on. Can’t keep them waiting, you know.”

Once they settled back inside, Dojima prepped up some coffee to everyone as promised. Yu and Rise spent a few more moments with the Dojima family before they had to take off, but they promised to Nanako that they would play in the snow when the opportunity allowed them to do so. Now it was Dojima and Nanako left alone at the family table, the latter beginning to feel depressed again.

“Dad?” Nanako began, her eyes downcast.

“Yes, dear?” Dojima responded, intent to listen to his daughter’s thoughts.

Nanako sighed, her eyes fixated on her mug. “I’m going to miss Big Bro a lot. Will you miss Big Bro as well?”

Dojima proceeded to scoot his chair closer to hers, patting her on the back afterwards. It was rather obvious that his daughter was going to miss having Yu around, and he as well. However, he knew that they couldn’t mope on end. They had to support whatever Yu’s endeavors were. “Of course, I will, Nanako. Things won’t be the same once he leaves, but…”

“But what, Dad?” the young girl repeated, eager to hear what his dad was wondering.

“But that doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t want to visit us again. Yu is not that type of person. For now, cherish the memories that you made with him, as it will be enough to keep you going, no matter how painful his departure will be. I’m counting you on that, Nanako.” Dojima finished, noting how gleeful his daughter was becoming afterwards, despite how cheesy he thought his speech sounded.

“You can count on me, Dad. I won’t forget the moments that I had with you, Big Bro, Rise-chan, and everyone else. You’re all important to me.” Nanako assured her father, hearing him laugh in response. 

“That’s the spirit, dear.” the detective replied, proud of his daughter.

Partings were difficult to bear, but not all of them were permanent.


End file.
